


Take me to Wonderland

by Anonwriter27



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonwriter27/pseuds/Anonwriter27
Summary: A series of one shots set in different universes. Hope you enjoy :)





	1. Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> 'I'm not Snow White but I'm lost inside this forest.'

She’d been running for days, she hadn’t eaten, she hadn’t slept, and she was so cold. 

She decided to go north. North was safe her father had told her, she would be safe there.

She started thinking about her future, what would she do in the north? Perhaps she could work on a farm or sell things at the market. Maybe a maid? I could be a maid, she thought, but not to anyone important, they’d recognise me. 

She stopped and spun around in a complete circle, it was then she noticed she’d seen that tree before. It was distinctive, with red leaves and a face carved into its trunk; she was hardly going to forget a tree like that. 

“I’ve been here before.” She whispered to herself, the realisation causing a wave of sadness to consume her. “I’m lost.”

She crouched down and slumped against a tree, “I’m hopeless.” She said before exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

…………

“Greywind?” Robb called out to his wolf.

Normally he’d let Greywind roam wherever he pleased but his wolf was acting suspicious, and Robb couldn’t afford anyone recognising him or his beast. 

Eventually he caught up with him but he wasn’t expecting the sight he was met with.

Greywind had laid down against a young woman in a bid to keep her warm, the beast even let out a whimper at his master. 

Robb knew that golden hair anywhere.

“We’re leaving.” He told Greywind, but the wolf wouldn’t budge.  
“Now.” Robb insisted, his voice stern. A command like that would normally bring Greywind to his heels, but he was determined to win this argument.

Robb sighed and crouched down to where the young girl was huddled. He removed his glove from his right hand and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek; she was frozen.

“She’ll die out here.” He whispered to himself, his conscience convincing him to do the right thing. 

“Fine.” He huffed and Greywind wagged his tail in triumph. Robb picked her up, she barely weighed a thing, and made the short walk over to his makeshift home.

………

She woke up warm for the first time in weeks, a fire in front of her and a direwolf by her side. She jumped up, trying to remember how she got there and feared the worst. She appeared to be in a cave, the only light emanating from the flames.

“Mornin.” She heard.

It couldn’t be, he’s dead, she thought. 

“I thought it was you,” he said, “You were fast asleep so I couldn’t really tell.”  
“Your dead.” She said, her voice shaking.  
“Not quite princess.”  
“But the wedding…. everyone said….”  
“You shouldn’t listen to what everyone tells you,” he said, remembering the lesson his mother taught him as a boy.

She still looked confused and Robb decided to put her out of her misery. 

“It wouldn’t have done the late Lord Frey any good if Tywin found out I’d escaped, would it?” 

Myrcella smiled, she didn’t mean to, but it felt good to know her grandfather wasn’t as clever as he thought he was.

“What’s a princess doing in a forest anyhow?”  
“I was…. I had to… leave, I…”  
“You’re running.” It wasn’t a question, but an observation, she only nodded her response.

“You’re a princess of the seven kingdoms, you can’t be that ungrateful surely?” He said, bitterness in his tone.  
“Ungrateful?” She said incredulously.  
“What do you have to run from?” He asked.

He was patronising her, she’d spent her whole life listening to people talk to her in the same tone he was using. She didn’t leave Kingslanding to suffer the same in the north.

“Well princess?”

She snapped.

“Don’t call me that, your grace.” She said, reminding him of his former title, and she felt proud to have caused him to flinch. 

“I thank you for your hospitality but I really must be going.” She said with the grace she’s learned from her mother.

“You’ll die out there.”  
“Well that’s one less thing for you to concern yourself with, isn’t it?” She said heading out of the cave.

“I can’t let a lady, let alone a princess, go out into the forest to die. You don’t know what’s out there.” He called after her.

She smiled, but did not look at him. He is such a Stark, she thought; even after all that has passed he is still as honourable as his father.

“Do you propose we travel together?” She asked, slightly hopeful.  
“I can’t leave you now, can I?”

She nodded, grateful for his help.

“I’m going to get firewood, won’t do us any good if you freeze princess…”  
“Myrcella.” She said, and he turned to face her.

“I’d prefer it if you called me Myrcella.”

…………

They were travelling through the forest; it was the safest way to travel for them, no risk of being caught.

“Not tired are you?” Robb asked with a teasing lilt.  
“Nope.” She said defiantly. She would not show she was exhausted, it would give him reason to look down at her.

He was impressed, a stubborn little lion, he thought. He was glad she could keep up with him, he didn’t like to dawdle. 

Greywind was the first to catch the noise, the sound of footsteps, Robb picked up on them too. They were in time, not casual enough to simply be passers by; their pace suggested they had a motive. He grabbed Myrcella and pulled her flush against him behind a large oak tree, she was about to protest until she saw crimson and gold armour hidden amongst the leaves.

She moved closer to Robb in an attempt to hide herself. He lifted her hood over her head, he noticed her shaking and held his hand on the back of her head in an attempt to smooth her. It worked to an extent, she felt safe in his embrace.

The soldiers moved on, leaving the pair to escape without being seen.

“We have to rest somewhere.” He said and Myrcella nodded eagerly. 

Greywind scouted the area for somewhere to rest for the night. Eventually he found a large tree, its roots raised so high of the ground that provided enough room for two people to squeeze under. 

Robb got in first and gestured for Myrcella to join him. She hesitated, she’d never lain beside a man before, then she internally scolded herself for being so silly. I’m not a princess anymore, she thought.

She moved to lay next to him but the only way for them to fit comfortably was if he held her to him. She buried herself into his embrace.

“There’s no fire, but hopefully this will keep us warm.” He said, gesturing to their position.  
“Yes, thank you.” She murmured.

They lay like that for a while, and though they were both exhausted, neither one could sleep.

“You never said why you left.” He said.  
“I don’t want to bore you.”  
“I’ve been living in a cave with a wolf for three years, if that hasn’t bored me nothing will.” 

She sighed, “I’d just been brought back from Dorne, my mother decided Trystane was not a worthy match. She had the ludicrous idea to revert back to the Targaryen way and strengthen the bloodline.”

Robb gulped, “Meaning?”  
“Meaning she wanted me to marry Joffrey, a Lannister King and a Lannister Queen. I swear she’s gone as mad as Aerys.”

“Not a Baratheon queen?”  
“I’m not naïve Robb…. I know what I am, where I came from.” She spoke sadly.

He held her tighter, wanting to rid her of her sad thoughts.

“For what it’s worth, you’re still a princess… to me.” He said. 

She smiled and snuggled into him, sleep taking them.

……….

They woke up in each other’s arms, neither one aware of just how close they’d gotten. Robb woke first and was painfully aware of how close he was to her.

He began to asses her, noting the gentle curve of her cheek and the faint pink colour the dusted it. He looked at her long eyelashes that curled so elegantly, she had such a beautiful face.

His gaze went lower to were his hands rested on her body; she was curvy, the perfect hourglass figure. He began to imagine her body, how it would feel under his hands, how soft her skin would be.

He shook his head, wanting to rid himself of his thoughts. He woke her and began their journey again.

“Where exactly are we going?” She asked, realising she probably should have found out sooner.  
“White Harbour.”  
“White Harbour?”  
“We’re getting on a ship and heading to Bravos.” He explained.

She was intrigued, she had never imagined leaving Westoros. No one would find her across the narrow sea, the Lannister guards would eventually presume she had died in the cold night air. She liked this plan.

“What will we do in Bravos?” She asked, already thinking about her new life.  
Robb smiled, “Whatever you like.”  
“And who will we be?”  
“Whoever we want to be.” He said and she smiled brightly.

………..

They were a few days away from White Harbour and decided to rest in a nearby cave. 

Myrcella found herself confused, she was unsure of her feeling towards the man she was travelling with. She liked him, but she began to feel a warm sensation in her belly whenever he smiled at her. 

“You never told me.” She said.  
“Hmmm?”  
“What happened.” She elaborated.

He grew still and quiet, she began to fear she’d stepped over the fragile line they had. Finally he mustered up the strength to speak.

“It was chaos at The Twins, eventually people didn’t know who they were killing, as long as they killed someone. My mother died trying to bargain for my life, that’s when the Great Jon found me and threw me into the river. I was weak but I could make it. The next morning I heard some Frey boys talk about killing my Lords, I feared Greywind was gone too,” he looked at his beast, “Any Frey that got close enough he killed, he found his way back to me.

“I wanted to travel north, rally any surviving men and march again, but the further north I went the more depressed I became. I heard Sansa had died in childbed, Bran and Rickon were gone, Arya was presumed dead, I hadn’t heard anything from Jon. My wife got sold off to a Lannister. Now the north is run by Bolton’s. I’m the king that lost the north.”

Myrcella hadn’t noticed the tears that stained her cheeks, she knelt down before him taking his hands in hers. 

“You’re still a king to me.” She kissed his knuckles.

He caressed her cheek and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. He kissed her with such force that they both fell back onto the ground.

She pulled on the ties of his tunic, kissing his chest as it was revealed to her. He made quick work of her dress, practically ripping it off her body. The lay before each other naked, with only the firelight to keep them warm. 

They paused for a moment, both appreciating what this moment meant for both of them. Had it been three years prior he would have asked her father for her hand and courted her, she would have blushed at the thought of their wedding night. But he was not the King in the North, and she wasn’t a princess, they were just two people that needed to be loved.

He held a question in his eyes and she nodded, she wanted him.

He entered her slowly, letting out a moan of relief. He hadn’t felt this nurtured in a long time. She felt some pain but she felt relief too, happy to have given herself to this man.

Their pace was slow but they kissed with haste. Myrcella’s lips felt numb from their passionate kisses. She tugged at his hair while he grabbed the back of her neck. Their bodies were pressed closely together, neither one allowing the other to go far.

She moaned into their kiss, feeling a ball of frustration at the pit of her stomach. She needed to be relieved, Robb circled his arm around her waist and lifted her closer to him, the new angle had her calling out his name as she peaked.

He groaned and shuddered at his own release, falling on top of her.

They fell asleep, their legs tangled, with her head on his chest.

…………

Myrcella watched Westeros fade into the distance as they set sail. Robb came up behind her, holding her to him, his head on her shoulder.

“No regrets princess?”  
“No my King, no regrets.”

Greywind sat by Myrcella’s feet. “Thank you,” she said to him, “I’m glad you found me.”


	2. Red Riding Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm not red riding hood, but I think the wolves have got me.'

She walked the same route into the woods, her basket in hand and her red cloak swept across her shoulders.

Her mother didn’t know she walked this route, if she had Myrcella would have been locked in her room, never to see the outdoors again.

The woods were sinister, the bark of the trees so dark they appeared black; the leaves of the trees formed an archway, each vine so securely intertwined that no light was let through. She could only hear her own breath, the silence made her believe that every tree, every branch, every flower and every creature had turned to watch her walk. 

But she only wanted one creatures gaze.

She heard him behind her, a low growl emanating deep from within him. He shifted through the trees, never to be seen but wanting to be heard. She began to sing.

“How I wish my wolf would come out to play,  
How I wish my wolf would see me,  
How I wish my wolf would come to stay,  
How my wolf would please me.” 

It always worked, he could never stay away. She stopped walking and stayed still, a few moments went by until she felt it, his warm breath on her neck.

“Someone is going to find out you come here.” He said.  
“No one has discovered it thus far.”

She leant back against him, her head resting in the crook of his neck. She looked up at him, his frightfully blue eyes staring back down at her, a wolfish grin spread across his face.

They called him the young wolf. They say he feasted on the flesh of his enemies and used there bones to pick his teeth. They say he turned into a great direwolf at night and howled at the full moon. They say he can’t be killed, no man would dare get close to him. 

For some reason this wolf, who had struck fear into the heart of the bravest men, had taken an interest in the young beauty. He would watch her walk to her grandfathers house, her basket of baked goods in hand and a red cloak resting on her curved body. She would sing her little song and it would drive him wild, he couldn’t resist her.

This became a pattern for them, their secret visits in the woods. Myrcella longed for it every night and prayed it would never end every morning.

He tugged at her sleeve, bringing her further into the woods; the dark trees enclosing them, hiding them and keeping their secrets. 

He took off her red cloak and rested it on the ground. He lay down and pulled her on top of him. She straddled his waist and kissed him eagerly. She wanted this forever, to live in this world of theirs for the rest of her days.

He kissed her back with as much passion lifting her skirts so they sat around her waist. She fumbled with the sting of his breeches, she took his hardness in her hand and guide herself onto him. 

There time together was so short, but they made the most of it.

Their moans pierced the still air of the forest, no creature alive dared disturb them. She circled her hips on his, their pace was fast and aggressive, he was an animal. He marked her neck, making her his. He became a beast when he was like this, she understood the stories people told of him, but she loved it. She loved that he was like this, he was her wolf.

“Robb…” She moaned, a wave of pleasure taking over her. The came together, resting their foreheads on each other.

They walked out of the trees, Robb adjusted her cloak for her while she removed the leaves from his curly hair. 

“Till next time my lady.”  
“Till next time, my wolf.”


	3. Cinderella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Don't want those stilettos, I'm not Cinderella."

He hated the heat of the south, Robb Stark was a north man, the sun and beach had no place in his heart. 

Kingslanding was a curious place to him. Everyone smiled at him, yet he never felt assured. Everyone complimented him yet he never felt confident. Everyone offered him the finest of everything, yet he never felt comfortable. 

He decided to leave the Red Keep and try and get some fresh air. He walked to the gardens his wolf at his heels. The path led him in a loop, but he heard giggling coming from behind the trees. He decided to investigate. 

He found the source of the laughter and he believed her to be a siren. She was naked in the river stream; drops of water gathered on her skin, catching in the light of the sun, making her look as though she were glowing. Her golden hair was slightly damp, the tips of her hair curled just above her waist. 

Robb kept himself hidden in the trees, worried he might scare her away. She stood up and turned in his direction, wide green eyes looking for something she could not find. Her body was curved and womanly. An artist would jump at the chance to capture such a beauty in his paintings. 

Greywind was not as considerate as Robb, he strode right up to the young girl, Robb cursed under his breath.

The young maiden quickly put on her shift that clung to her wet body, she met the wolf half way and sat to stroke his fur. Normally people coward at Greywind, but the young maiden merely smiled and coddled him as though he were a pup.

Robb decided he should introduce himself, he walked out from behind the trees.

“Greywind.” He called out.  
“He is yours?” She asked in her angelic voice.  
“Yes my lady, forgive me he hasn’t quite grasped boundaries.” Robb said, gesturing to the way the wolf had rested his head on her lap.

She giggled, “He is a sweet thing.” She complimented much to Greywind’s delight.

She stood up, “Forgive me,” she gave him her hand, “I’m Myrcella.”

Oh shit, Robb thought. He bowed instantly.

“Forgive me princess I didn’t know…”  
“There is nothing to forgive my lord, you have done me no harm.” She said sweetly, “Though I would appreciate if you did not tell anyone you caught me swimming. My mother frowns upon it.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” He said as she went to put her dress on.  
“Thank you my Lord. I shall see you later at the feast?”

He nodded his answer and she smiled. As she started to walk away Robb noticed her shoes were resting on a rock by the river bank.

“Princess!” He called out.

She turned, “Ah! Thank you! I’d forget my head if it wasn’t attached to my neck.” She joked. She was charming, this princess, and Robb couldn’t help but feel warm in her company.

He knelt down to place her shoes on her dainty feet.

“There you go princess.”  
“Such manners. Perhaps I shall save you a dance for your kindness?” She asked, a little nervously.

“Nothing would make me happier.” He said.

She smiled widely at that and left to return to the keep, leaving a dazed Lord and his wolf staring at her retreating form.

…………….

The feast was the talk of the kingdom, everyone wanted to attend: the halls were bustling with friends and strangers alike, all happy to be in each other’s company. 

Robb walked in. Many ladies turned to the heir to the north, he was a handsome man, and the ladies of court were not accustomed to his northern dialect, it fascinated them. 

Robb only had eyes for one woman though. The princess was sat next to her father, she wore a black dress adorned with golden flowers woven into the silk, she was radiant. 

He wanted to approach her but hesitated, he was the the son of a northern Lord, most people regarded the north as barbaric, full of savages, uncivilised and unkept. He was about to turn away when the princess caught his gaze. She excused herself from the high table and walked over to him.

“Lord Stark.” She curtsied.  
“Please princess, call me Robb. I am not Lord Stark just yet.” He smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

“Then you must call me Myrcella, or Cella if you prefer.”  
“Cella.” He said softly, trying the name on his lips. 

Myrcella didn’t understand way, but hearing her name on his lips made her stomach flip, and she was determined to hear it again.

“I believe you promised me a dance.” He said taking her out of her thoughts.  
“Of course… Robb.” She said happily, noting how he smiled when she called him by name.

They danced together, she laughed merrily when he spun her and smiled widely when he lifted her into the air.

All too soon the song was over, Robb was sad, but feared it would be inappropriate to monopolise the princess.

“You know….” She started before he could say anything.

“You did find two of my shoes. Surely one dance does not cover the cost of two shoes.” She said. Her cheeks were aflame and she stared at her feet the entire time.

Robb moved his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

“What is it your mother’s family say? A Lannister always pays her debts?” He asked and she giggled.

They were so wrapped up in each other as they danced their second dance, they didn’t notice the King had ordered Lord Stark to come see him. They also had no idea of the plans for their engagement.


	4. The Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I don't need a knight so baby take off all your armour.'

“You can’t protect me from everything.”  
“Watch me.” He said defiantly.

In hindsight, she had been reckless. People don’t just run out into the road to push someone out the way of a fast car. She hadn’t had time to think about it, she just reacted. 

She hated having to call him from the hospital, she kept trying to tell him to calm down, that she was okay, but nothing could stop him from panicking. She was currently sat in their kitchen, her head bowed to avoid his angry gaze.

“Do you have any idea how unbearable it would be to live without you!?” He all but yelled.  
“I’m sorry….”  
“Can you imagine the pain you would have put our family through?”  
“I’m sorry….”  
“I can’t live without you Cella!” He shouted, slamming his hand down on the counter, a sob erupting from his throat.

She looked up at him then. His body was shaking, he was trying so hard not to fall apart. She reached out to him, her arms circling his waist as she rested her head on his chest.

“I’m so sorry.” She said.

He allowed himself to crumble. “I can’t be there to protect you all the time…” he said, his tone defeated.

“I don’t need you to protect me, I promise I’ll be more careful.” She soothed.

He held her tightly, afraid she might disappear. He pressed kisses to her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, burning it into his mind. 

He lifted her jumper over her head and peppered her with light kisses down her body. He removed her skirt next, then her underwear, leaving her naked and beautiful before him.

It was his turn now. She lifted his shirt over his head, her hands running up his muscles as she did. She kissed right above his heart as she unzipped his trousers and rid him of his underwear.

They probably should have moved to the bedroom, but the cool marble floor against her back did nothing to deter them. 

They rubbed against each other teasingly, both prolonging their experience. Their bodies were so hot in contrast to the cool northern chill in the air, the sensation adding to their pleasure.

As he entered her he whispered her name, every thrust of his hips he would look down at her face; he wanted to remember the way she looked, the noises she made, and the feel of her hands on him. 

Today had been too close a call and he wouldn’t risk losing her again, she was to precious to him.

As she peaked so did he. They lay next to each other on the kitchen floor.

“Well we’ve never done that in here before.” She giggled, and he couldn’t help but join in her laughter, their worries forgotten.


	5. Beauty and her Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'You'll be the beast and I'll be the beauty.'

“What are you reading today?” Robb asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
“Wuthering Heights.” She said happily

He sighed.

“You’re not a fan?” She asked.  
“How can anyone be a fan of that garbage.” He muttered.  
“Need I remind you that I found this in your library.” She pointed out smugly.

He merely turned away from her, continuing with his own book.

“I happen to like it.” She said   
“Why? Heathcliff is a terrible character” He said in a somewhat repulsed tone.  
“Perhaps he’s just misunderstood.” She said.

He paused at that, and turned to look at his lodger. Myrcella had been living in his castle for nearly six months now and, despite their difficult start, the two had become comfortable around each other. Her grandfather had offered her to Robb as part of the peace treaty; although Robb had not asked for her in the agreement, he was glad of her company; Winterfell was not the same without his family.

“He’s a beast.” Was all Robb said.  
“Some call you a beast.” She reminded him.  
“And do you believe them?” He asked, his eyes glued to his book, unable to meet her gaze.  
“No, my Lord.” 

He sighed in relief, he didn’t know why, but if she had regarded him the way thousands had done before her, he feared it would break him.

……………..

They ate their breakfast together and decided to take a walk in the gardens.

“Why do they call you a beast my Lord?” Myrcella asked.  
“On account of how many men I’ve killed.” Robb said and she shuddered.  
“Was that during the rebellion?”  
“Aye it was.”  
“It worked, you got the north.” She smiled

But not my family, he thought grimly. They had all died during his rebellion, some had called it the cost of war, but it was a price too high for Robb.

He knelt down and plucked a winter rose from the ground and handed it to Myrcella. “Thank you my Lord.” She said, trying to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks. 

“I keep telling you to call me Robb.”  
“Aye but you never call me Myrcella, it’s always princess or my lady.”  
“Hold on… did you just say ‘aye’?” He asked and the red of her cheeks told him his answer.  
“So what if I did?”  
“You’re becoming more northern by the day, Cella.”

…………….

They were sat in the dining hall, a small group of musicians playing for them. It was just the two of them, and the hall seemed bigger for it. 

A song Myrcella recognised started to play and her face brightened with glee. Robb noticed and took her hand in his.

“A dance my lady?” He said, using their mock courtesies.  
“I’d be delighted, my Lord.” 

They stood in the middle of the hall, his hand resting on her hip, hers on his shoulder. They began to dance and it felt like a fairytale.

Through the stain glassed windows they could see the silhouettes of the snowflakes falling, each one danced to a melody before it rested on the ground. Myrcella felt like a snow flake, light and carefree.

They moved so elegantly across the floor, no one to get in their way or cause them to pause. They were a magnificent pair to behold, winter and summer combined. They smiled at each other as the song came to an end and Robb led her outside to watch the snow fall; it was one of her favourite things to do.

………………

“Isn’t it beautiful!” She exclaimed as she spun in a circle, snowflakes catching in her hair.

“Most beautiful.” He said, more to himself then to her. He loved watching her like this, her blonde hair a halo against the white backdrop, she was ethereal. 

He walked up to her, catching her before she slipped. She giggled as he caught her and looked up into his eyes. They were such kind eyes; she could easily get lost in those pools of blue. 

“Robb…” She whispered.

He brushed his lips against hers, waiting for her to make the next move. She leant in closer, hoping to feel that fluttering in her stomach again. They kissed, more forcefully this time but no less gentle.

He touched his nose with hers, “How did a beast get such a beauty?”  
“Perhaps he was just misunderstood.”


	6. True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Who needs true love as long as you love me me truly.'

This wasn’t right. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, that’s what everyone kept telling her. They said that the nerves were normal, that everyone got nervous; but this wasn’t just nerves, in her gut Myrcella knew it was wrong.

“You’re such a beautiful bride Myrcella.” Her mother told her, “You and Trystane will have such handsome children.”

The thought made Myrcella’s stomach churn. Trystane loved her, there was no doubt about it, but Myrcella could not honestly say she loved him.

When he proposed Myrcella felt an obligation to except. He is a suitable match, she thought, our families will be happy, he’ll be good to me, and I can live a perfectly content life. 

The only problem was Myrcella had experienced bliss. It was aggressive and passionate, everything that should be wrong tangled up into what felt right; because of this, she did not think she was capable of living a simply content life. 

It wasn’t the flower arrangements that were wrong, it wasn’t even the music or food, it was her groom. He was tanned with dark eyes, a handsome son of Dorne; yet she longed for pale skin and piercing blue eyes that would take her north, away from all this madness. 

“Mother, would you give me a moment?” Myrcella asked sweetly.  
“Of course.” Cersei said, excusing herself, “Don’t wrinkle your dress!”

Myrcella looked at her reflection in the mirror, she did look beautiful, and she hated it. Her dress was long and ivory, the bodice lined with gold thread that sparkled in the sun. She cried then, her tears blocking her view of her reflection.

“A bride shouldn’t cry on her wedding day.” She heard.  
“Jon?”  
“The one and only.” He smirked. She ran to hug him and he caught her in his arms.

“You came!”  
“I did. Though I’m afraid it’s not just to wish you well.” He said sadly. “Robb is here, I told him not to come but he couldn’t keep away.”

“He’s here?” She asked, hope rising inside her.  
“He won’t do anything, he’s not stupid. He just had to come.” Jon said and she understood.

“How is he?”   
“Same as you I imagine.” Jon said, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

They didn’t want to break up, they had been madly in love and sadly doomed from the start. The Lannisters weren’t happy with the match, given the bad blood between themselves and the Starks, they had insisted the couple end their romance. Robb had fought for her, and she him, but Myrcella’s family had threatened to disown her if she chose him. Robb would never make her give up her family, so he let her go. He cursed himself everyday for it.

“I better get a seat. Good luck out there.” He said, and with one final hug he was gone. 

…………..

The music started and the bridesmaids went in first, all smiling and posing for the photographers. Trystane looked handsome in his suit and all the girls swooned at the sight of him, all but Myrcella.

All to soon it was her turn, she looped her arm with her father’s and they proceeded down the aisle. Why does it feel like I’m walking to my execution? She thought.

She didn’t look at Trystane, instead she looked at her audience. 

First she saw Jon, she thought about the life she could have had, one where he was her family. 

She looked at her grandfather, a man who had never recovered from the loss of his only love.

She looked at her mother, a woman so bitter about her marriage that she could hardly stomach to look at the man she married.

Then she looked at her father, a man haunted by the ghost of the woman he would have died for.

Robert felt her gaze and turned to look at her. He smiled but his eyes were telling her what she had longed for someone to confirm, that this was a mistake.

She kissed his cheek, “I’m sorry dad.”  
He squeezed her hand and kissed the back of it, “Go.’ He whispered.

She didn’t even look at the appalled faces of her guests, she ran. 

Cersei took one look at Jon trying to exit the church as discreetly as possible and knew exactly where her daughter was going.  
…………

Robb watched as everyone entered the church, a form of sick punishment. 

He was punishing himself for letting her go, for letting her family sell her off to the highest bidder, for not telling her one last time how much he loved her. 

He hadn’t been looking for love, he kept his head down when it came to all that; but when she came along she stole his heart away.

She was clumsy, beautiful, shy and irresistible, and for a brief moment in time Robb was able to call her his. If he didn’t have anything, at least he had that. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, it was a text from Jon. 

‘It seems we have ourselves a runaway bride.’ Was all it said.

Robb looked up and sure enough he saw Myrcella Baratheon fleeing from her own wedding. He went after her, running as fast as he could.

…………..

“Cella!” She heard, she whipped her head around to see the thing she had been running to.

He caught up with her, sweaty and out of breath.

“I couldn’t do it….”  
“Why?” Robb asked nervously.  
“He wasn’t you.” She said, letting her tears fall.

He grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her hard. He had been too long without those lips. They smiled at each other as they broke apart, they would have kissed again if it hadn’t been for the beeping of a car horn interrupting them. 

Jon drove up to them and pulled down his window, “You might want to get in, Cercei isn’t too pleased.”

True to his word, they turned to see Cersei Lannister running after her daughter, determined to drag her back up the aisle.

They got in the car without question. “Where to?” Jon asked.

“Anywhere but here.” She smiled.


	7. Poison Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Will you wake me up boy, if I bite your poison apple?'

The King was beside himself and his queen had taken ill at their misfortune.

Under a glass dome covered with ivy and rose buds was their little girl, princess Myrcella. In an attempt to murder the crowned prince, a kitchen servant had poisoned the apples that were meant to be sent to his chamber; but the actions of a confused chamber maid caused the apples to find their way into the princess’s possession.

She took one bite and her skin turned the colour of snow, her lips a ruby red in contrast. They arrested the servant who claimed she had used witchcraft to perform such vile treachery; only the purest of love could wake the princess from her slumber.

And so it was decided, every noble Lord of the seven kingdoms was sent a letter demanding they ride to the capital. The first lords to arrive were the ones that the princess had recently spoken too.

…………..

Robb Stark made the journey south with his brother Bran. They had both been told of the circumstances of their visit, though neither one believed they would be able to break the spell.

Bran was fond of the princess Myrcella, he had enjoyed her and prince Tommen’s company during their visit to Winterfell. However he only saw their relationship as platonic, light and care free, not the kind that people wrote songs about.

Bran was positive the same could not be said for his older brother.

“Poor Rickon, he really wanted to join us.” Bran said.  
“I think he was more annoyed about missing a chance to kiss the princess, then missing our company.” Robb joked.  
“Do you think it could work?” Bran asked.  
“I don’t know. But anything is worth a try.” Robb said hopefully, urging his horse to go faster.

Bran watched after his brother. He remembered the look his brother and the princess shared when they thought no one was watching.

“Indeed brother, anything is worth a try.”

……………..

Robb tossed and turned all night. He was nervous, what if it didn’t work? Or what if it did work but he wasn’t the one to break the curse? Or what if he did break it? 

There were too many ‘what if’s,’ and Robb didn’t like being so uncertain.

He thought back to the last time he saw Myrcella, those green orbs had captured him instantly. She wasn’t like any girl he’d ever seen before; she was sunshine, from her golden hair to her bright smile.

They use to walk to the Godswood together, much to her mother’s dismay, they would talk about everything and anything. She told him about her dreams, how she wanted to leave the south and travel. She listened to his worries about being Lord of Winterfell, she would hold his hand and assure him he’d do a wonderful job.

The first time he kissed her was during a feast the King had thrown in honour of his successful hunt. They had snuck out of the hall bustling with people. They hid behind the stables, Myrcella had her hand over her mouth trying to hide her laughter at Ser Arys’ confused face as he searched for her. 

He was hardly a romantic fellow, north men aren’t known for their fancy words of romantic gestures, but she looked at him like he was the single root of all her happiness.

Their kiss was gentle and filled with promise, tears stung Robb’s eyes as he remembered how soft her lips were. 

He decided to focus on that memory as it lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

………….

Robb and Bran were the second and third contenders, Trystane Martell being the first. Their had been rumour of a betrothal between the Dornish prince and the princess, though no one knew of any affection between the two of them.

He walked up to where the princess lay and bent down to press a chaste kiss on her lips. 

Robb couldn’t stand to watch, he felt his stomach churn at the idea of Myrcella and the handsome Dornish prince living happily ever after. He cursed himself for how selfish he was being. 

Too everyone’s surprise the princess did not stir. Trystane looked crestfallen and walked begrudgingly out of the room.

Next up was Robb, and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

“Good luck.” Bran whispered encouragingly.

Robb tried to conceal his nerves, he hid his shaking hands under his cloak. However, as he looked down at Myrcella’s sleeping form he remembered the young girl he danced with until their feet were sore, he remembered the way she blushed as he placed a winter rose in her hair, he remembered her sweet laugh and he longed to hear it again. 

He bent down and kissed her lips, silently praying she would look up at him with the same eyes that stole his heart. 

He stood up and his heart broke into a million pieces, she had remained still and unmoving. Robb turned to walk away, unable to look at the King’s disappointed face. 

Bran was walking past him, it was his turn to try and rescue the princess. That was when Robb heard it, a sharp gasp.

He turned around quickly to see Myrcella had jumped up from her position on the bed. Bran was holding his hands up, insisting he hadn’t done anything.

“Robb?”she called out.

He went back to her and wrapped her up in his arms. The Kings booming laughter told the keep that the princess was awake, not even the queen could deny their union.


	8. Fairy tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I don't believe in fairy tales, but I believe in you and me.'

It’ll never work out, I’m a Baratheon we’re doomed when it comes to this kind of stuff. 

Myrcella had spent the entire train journey telling herself the same thing over and over again, that she was unworthy of happiness. 

She stared out the window watching as the trees past her by; she then looked down at her stomach, the small swell bringing a smile to her face, I wonder if they’ll look like him, she wondered. She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts.

She hadn’t meant to get pregnant it just sort of happened, then again, she hadn’t meant to fall in love with Robb Stark, it just sort of happened.

He was a gentlemen, handsome and charming in an unassuming way. He didn’t look for attention nor did he praise it when it was showered upon him. He was a tall, hairy, north man, his auburn curls unruly and unkept, but Myrcella loved him.

It wasn’t a happy love, it was excruciatingly painful; you see Robb was arranged to court Talisa Maegyr of the Volantis Maegyrs. He liked Talisa well enough, but the second Myrcella walked into that hall in a dress of sequinned gold, his heart would never be the same.

Myrcella would often spend time with his youngest sister Arya. She was a welcome guest at Wintefell; Arya didn’t care for other ladies company so it was a relief that she had found friendship with the Baratheon beauty (Catelyn hoped Myrcella would be a good influence on her outspoken daughter).

Robb used this to his advantage, he would purposefully work from home on days he knew she was coming over for tea. He would make sure he looked his best and she was no different. She would check her hair at least five times before she left her house, her dresses were always pressed and neat on the days she would travel to Winterfell. 

He was always the one to greet her at the door, much to the butlers dismay (he often liked to see the young girls warm smile). She blushed profusely when he kissed the back of her hand. They had been doing this for a solid three months before people started to notice.

One such occasion was the ball at Harrenhal. 

Myrcella had walked in, her hand resting in her brother Tommen’s arm. She was always so beautiful. She didn’t try to look seductive, she didn’t layer her face in the finest paints and blush, or drench herself in perfumes that all smelled of lavender. Her look was effortless but no less beautiful, her innocent smile and shy disposition only added to her charm.

Robb always smiled when he saw her, and Talisa had noticed this. She had no reason to hate Myrcella, every girl north of the wall swooned at the sight of Robb Stark, so she couldn’t blame the girl for that. It was the fact that Robb felt the same for her, and that was all the reason Talisa needed to show contempt for the young blonde.

“I wonder Robb,” Talisa whispered to him, distracting him for a moment, “Why is it you stare at her like that?”  
Robb blushed, “I’m not sure I know what you mean.” 

“Well she’s hardly a comely thing. Her mannerisms are not quite polished enough for a lady of her age. The way she runs around your family’s courtyard with those pack of wolves is hideous. As for her style, well the question is does she have any? Perhaps she is merely simple and that’s why she hasn’t changed to the Tyrell silks, everyone else has. And that insipid way she smiles, she must be simple, no one is that….”

“Stop!” Robb said to her, and the three tables around them turned to look at the pair.

“Robb please…” Talisa said, clearly embarrassed.

Robb straightened his stance, adopted his gentleman exterior and kissed the back of her hand.

“Thank you Talisa, you saved me from a big mistake.” With that he left, and he never saw that woman again.

………………

Ever since then Robb and Myrcella’s affections for each other had become more obvious. Catelyn always shared a knowing smile with her husband when they watched Robb ask Myrcella for a dance. Robert had been thrilled by the idea of a match between the Baratheons and Starks, Cersei however had other plans.

She had arranged for Trystane Martell to start courting her daughter, Myrcella and Robb’s romance was informal, therefore Cersei was within her rights to push her daughter towards then you man she deemed a more suitable match.

Myrcella had refused, but Robert couldn’t argue with his wife. There was bad blood between the Martells and Baratheons, an alliance through marriage would be helpful.

She left her house in the dead of night and met with Robb in the woods.

“I won’t go to Dorne, I want to be here with you!” She cried.  
“They can’t force you, surely?”  
Myrcella remembered something her uncle Tyrion told her, “Cersei always gets what she wants.” She echoed.

“I won’t let them,” he said defiantly, “You can stay at Winterfell with me, we can make them understand, they won’t be able to argue.”

“But your reputation… what will people think?” She asked.

Robb hadn’t thought of that, he didn’t care for his own reputation but he wouldn’t risk Myrcella’s. It would look like she had ran away with a lover, people would gossip and call her all sorts.

“Then we marry anyway! We can do it tonight, I know it won’t be the wedding of your dreams but I’ll spend every day making it up to you. You’ll be the happiest wife in Westeros…” He rambled.

“Robb?”  
“Yes?”  
“I love you so much.”

He walked up to her and kissed her hard on the mouth. They didn’t plan for it to go that far but all of a sudden they were lying down on the forest floor, naked and out of breathe, staring up at the sky, silently promising forever. 

Her mother had slapped her across the face the next day. Myrcella had come home in the early hours of the morning with a few stray leaves in her hair, Cersei’s face turned as red as her dress. 

“You stupid girl! Giving yourself to that kind of man! He won’t want you now, no man will, you’re damaged goods!”

“That’s not true, Robb said….”

“Robb said whatever he had to say to get you to sleep with him. Haven’t you heard? The Maegyr girl has insisted they will be engaged by the end of the month.”

Myrcella felt the bile rise in her throat, hot tears staining her cheeks. Cersei softened at the sight of her daughter.

“My sweet girl, you aren’t the first girl to be tricked by a man, nor will you be the last. Trystane doesn’t have to know about this, we’ll keep it a secret….”

Myrcella listened to her mother scheme though no words registered in her mind. 

……………….

Myrcella learned she was pregnant three months later, she hadn’t spoken to Robb. Her mother hid the letters he wrote to her and turned him away whenever he visited the house.

This is going to be harder to cover up, Myrcella thought.

It was then Myrella decided she would do something for herself. I don’t want my family name if it means this, she thought. She packed her bag, taking only the money she had on her and a book for the journey. She headed for the train station and booked a ticket to Casterly Rock, knowing her uncle Tyrion would always be there for her, no matter what the circumstances.

So here she was, sat alone on a train, a book in her hand, a baby in her belly, and a tear falling down her cheek. 

Myrcella didn’t believe in fairy tales, they convinced the wisest people to act like fools; she would teach her child better, she would let them know that there is always a moral to the story, even if she couldn’t see it herself.

The train pulled to a stop and she looked out the window to see her destination. 

She couldn’t see much, the thick smoke of the train hung like a fog around the station. As it cleared, a face she never thought she’d see again presented itself. There stood Robb Stark, out of breathe and sweaty.

She walked off the train trying to compose herself. She didn’t want him to see her cry.

“Hello.” She said lamely.  
“Myrcella I….”  
“Is your wife with you? Casterly Rock is a lovely trip out, I’m sure she’ll love it.” She said, a fake smile adorned her face.

“I’m afraid your misinformed Miss Baratheon, I am not married.” He said.

She paused, mustering up as much strength as she could to spit out her words.

“But Talisa said… you were to propose months ago.” She said.  
“The ramblings of a fantasist.” He clarified, “I wrote to you.”

“I didn’t receive any letters.” She said, cursing her mother.  
“I wanted to see you, I was going to climb the walls of Kingslanding until Arys caught me.

She chuckled at that, “I thought…”

“I know what you must have thought, but please know that I never intended to dishonour you like that. I want you to marry me Myrcella, I want to be the one to make you smile and laugh. I want to be with you till the end of my days.” He said hopefully.

She hesitated, “Happily ever after doesn’t exist Robb, you can’t promise me that.”

“I’m not asking you to believe that everyday will be perfect, we’ll have our moments, good and bad. I’m only asking that you believe in us enough to give it a chance.”

As she looked up into his eyes she saw his words were true; she nodded happy tears running down her face. He picked her up and spun her around, a delighted squeal leaving her lips causing onlookers to tut and shake their heads in disapproval.

“Now I can give you a proper wedding.” He smiled.  
“Actually… we might have to rush things a little bit. I’d like to fit into my dress.”


End file.
